bluejay way
by your allegria
Summary: castiel is the crazy, gay kid who tried to commit suicide last semester. dean is the poor kid with bad luck. high school AU. destiel. warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

bluejay way

rated: m (eventually)

disclaimer: i obviously don't own supernatural

notes: a lot of warnings, including sexual themes, abuse, violence, bullying. this chapter is more of an introduction to the boy's lives.

Castiel walked into the classroom, feeling the heavy stares of everyone around him. Sure, he should be used to this by now, but he didn't see how someone could get used to this kind of attention. He was the crazy, gay kid with a weird name who tried to off himself last semester, and being back, even though it had been weeks hadn't been the easiest. Biting the inside of his cheek, he somehow managed to ignore the hushed whispers and less than subtle eyes following him to the very back of the class.

He shouldn't have worried though, because in the next instant, the door was kicked wide open and in rushed one Dean Winchester, dressed in those torn up jeans, and his warm red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to show his tan arms, and as he made his noisy way to the back of the classroom, Castiel could feel his face flare up, watching Dean smirk at every girl on the way down. He quickly averted his eyes as Dean got closer, but couldn't help sneaking a peek through his lashes at the heavy thump of Dean's backpack hitting the floor. His eyes looked down to Dean's worn boots, up his long legs, the curve of his back, and as Castiel became lost in Dean's form, he looked up to meet a pair of beautiful, green eyes complete with a confused, raised eyebrow.

Castiel held back a groan as he gave a half hearted smile, forced himself to turn away. Great. Now, he was the socially awkward, crazy, gay kid who tried to commit suicide last semester. That should be indefinitely better.

Dean had seen better days than this. Waking up at the crack of dawn because your mom was screaming at your dad was not exactly the way to go. His eyes opened to catch his peeved brother staring at him.

"They need to shut up."

Dean agreed. It wasn't that his parents didn't love each other, they just had issues. Such as the fact that they didn't have any money. That seemed to be a pretty big issue. In fact, it was probably the only issue, considering when they did have money it was almost disgusting to be around John and Mary Winchester, king and queen of making their kids barf. But that was neither here nor there, so Dean wisely chose to roll over and go back to bed… When his alarm decided to go off. Well, of course.

He sluggishly sat up in bed, looking over to Sam who had already started to pick out his outfit for the day, and Dean sighed heavily as he forced his legs over the side of the bed to start to get ready for his day. He did all the menial tasks that came with reluctantly getting yourself pretty enough to go to school. Brushed his teeth. Changed his clothes. Grabbed a bite of toast. Sam was already at the door, wearing his trademark bitchface.

"Dean, you know that if I'm late, Mrs. Jablonski is going to throw a fit."

Dean with his mouth full just rolled his eyes, as his dad grabbed the keys off the table. "Let's go, kids.", and after giving his wife a kiss, they were on their way. It was only about halfway to school that their trusty Impala started to sputter, then slowly come to a rolling stop.

"Not again!", John smacked the dashboard, giving out a loud sigh. "Sorry, boys, but it looks like you're gonna have to walk this one."

"DAD. I'm going to be LATE."

"Well, Sam, there's not much I can do about it right now, son."

Dean looked over at his father and saw the helpless frustration and defeat in his eyes that his father tried to hide so much from his sons, especially his youngest. Dean understood quite a bit more than Sam about their families financial problems, being that he was three years older, therefore having three extra years of having to listen to his dad gripe about them. Sam's obsession with school stemmed from the fact that he was eager to get good grades since the only way he would get to see his dream of becoming a lawyer come true would be through scholarships. He nodded to his younger brother in a warning, "Sam."

Letting out a sigh that would make lesser men feel sorry for the kid, Sam climbed out of the backseat, slung his backpack over his shoulder and started marching without even a backwards glance. Dean gave his dad a nod as he started to do the same, catching the thankful look in his father's eyes.

notes: i'm a bit rusty at writing, and this is my first supernatural fic, so i'm not sure if it'll be very good. don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

bluejay way

As Castiel made his way into the crowded hallways, he suddenly felt a hard push and a clang as he was shoved up against the lockers. He glanced warily up at his attacker, even though he had a pretty good idea of who it was. The dark hair, even darker eyes, and devilish smirk of none other than Crowley, who as it were, seemed a tad more vicious today than usual.

"Hello there, pet.", he purred smoothly into Castiel's ear, and even though Castiel turned his head away, Crowley seemed to be able to look directly into him. "I've been meaning to have a chat with you. It does seem as though you're still alive, and yet, for some reason you think that you're going to walk around these hallways without giving me a dime for the privilege. Now, it can't be that you've forgotten our little deal, have we?"

Castiel cringed, his blue eyes sliding shut. "No."

"Then, I would expect that you would be paying up quite soon, won't we? Wouldn't want another nasty accident around here." He dropped the smaller boy, who shrunk back up against the lockers, and nodded. "Good boy. I knew you'd see it my way. Don't be late."

Watching Crowley's retreating back, Castiel sighed. His parents had stopped giving him any kind of allowance after realizing that the last bit of money he had, he had ended up buying an assortment of sleeping pills, razors, and a bottle of codeine in which to send himself back to where he came from, so to speak. It didn't help that his parents didn't see depression as a sign of anything other than weakness, and suicide as a sin. He couldn't help the way he felt. He just couldn't! He balled his fists up, nails biting into his palms, as he turned to face the lockers, refusing to let his emotions get the better of him, especially in a hallway where anyone can see, which just made his anxiety worse.

"You okay?"

Castiel recognized that voice, that deep tenor that sounded so smooth even in its roughness. Dean Winchester. Putting on his best poker face, he turned to face the only person left in the school that would even look him in the eye.

"Yes." He internally berated himself. That was the best he could do? "I'm fine."

"I heard. You know, about what happened.", Green eyes slid over blue, and Castiel found himself feeling extremely aware of the awkward placement of his hands, the fact that his shirt didn't match his jacket probably, and the funny way his bangs were probably sticking up after having been shoved into the lockers, but Dean didn't seem to notice any of those things, and all of the sudden, Castiel heard the silence as Dean obviously waited for him to speak.

"I didn't mean to cause you worry." His voice came out rough, and he cleared his throat. "I had some trouble."

Trouble didn't even begin to explain anything, but there didn't seem to be a need to scare off a potential friend. Castiel found himself thinking that this must be more trouble.

"Hey, dude, if you ever need to talk…", Dean awkwardly trailed off, looking a bit lost. The hallway had cleared by now, and Castiel began to realize that he was late for lunch, but the weakness he felt didn't seem to stem from hunger. He lifted his eyes to search Dean's face, and despite the usual bravado of the boy, he seemed almost shy in this moment, as if he actually looked for Castiel's approval, the way he seem to look out at him from the corner of his eyes, the way he worried at his bottom lip, his hands, and the way they seem to curl and uncurl and Castiel felt a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt a need to reassure this boy.

"I would love that." He gave an attempt at his best smile, which for all intents and purposes probably was not the best smile in a million mile radius, but the effortless smile Dean gave back more than made up for it.

"Great. See you around then."

With a lopsided grin, Dean was gone, and Castiel finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.


End file.
